disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elastigirl
Helen Parr (also known as Elastigirl and Mrs. Incredible) is the deuteragonist in Disney/Pixar's 2004 film The Incredibles, voiced by Holly Hunter. Personality In her early years, Elastigirl seemed to be a feminist, both adamant to break the "glass ceiling" that Supers were a predominantly male profession and that there is no way she would marry. Life had other plans for her, however. Mr. Incredible had managed to be so dazzling that she broke down and agreed to marry him. Shortly after their wedding, a chain reaction of events involving lawsuits results in Supers being outlawed by the U.S. government. Since it was illegal to be a Super, her goal of becoming a prominent superheroine was made a moot point. Elastigirl then changed her feminist stance to a more traditionist one; becoming a housewife and devoting her effort to being a good wife and mother. She is best able to adjust to the anti-Super law by renouncing her career as Elastigirl; however she still uses her superpowers occasionally in the Parr's private residence to aid her in housework and keep her three children under control. Her biggest concern is that since both she and Mr. Incredible were superheroes, their marriage has begat "superkids"; and she does not want her children breaking the anti-Super law as opposed to her husband, who takes the stance that the kids needs to mature naturally Appearances The Incredibles She is an elastic and dexterous superheroine. She can stretch any part of her body to great lengths, and mold it into several shapes and sizes. Helen is married to Mr. Incredible (Bob Parr), and they have 3 kids: Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack. At the beginning of the film, Helen marries Mr. Incredible, taking his last name "Parr" (her maiden name was "Truax"). After the supers are outlawed and go to ground, Elastigirl (as Helen Parr) becomes a homemaker, and tries to help the family adjust to a normal life. She does use her super powers in private to control her rowdy family. Bob, however, doesn't adjust happily to civilian life, and Helen eventually finds out that he's sneaking out trying to fight crime with Frozone (Lucius Best), using the cover story that they're going bowling, leading to conflict between Helen and Bob. Bob (as Mr. Incredible) is lured by Syndrome to his private island, Nomanisan Island, under the ruse of an assignment, in which Mr. Incredible must disable a formidable weapon called the Omnidroid 08. Later, Helen finds a strand of platinum blonde hair on Bob's clothes, hears Bob talking on the phone to his contact, Mirage, and becomes suspicious. After Mr. Incredible is lured back to the island by Syndrome, who intends to kill him, Helen learns that Bob is in danger. She borrows a jet from a friend to journey to the island, but during her flight, finds Violet and Dash stowed away. The plane is destroyed by enemy fire, but Helen parachutes to safety with her kids, and make it to shore. Before leaving the safety of a cave in order to save Bob, Helen tries to bolster Violet's confidence by telling her that she has more power than she realizes, but she also has to warn both Violet and Dash that their enemies are merciless killers, and tells them to use their powers to protect themselves at all costs. She then leaves the two in the cave and goes off to save Bob. Before Helen leaves, Violet apologizes for not living up to Helen's expectations but Helen apologizes for not being a better listener. On the way, she can't help to look in a hallway mirror how her body look in her new supersuit and for her concern, she sees that the size of her hips and butt look bigger, plumper, and firmer than their former shape. She also ran into trouble when parts of her body got caught in doors while hiding from Syndrome's security guards. She manages to defeat the guards by knocking one out, one of the guards with her foot, then using her massive butt to knock out two more. During Helen's journey, Syndrome's assistant, Mirage, who lured Mr. Incredible to the island as his contact, has a change of heart, and frees Mr. Incredible. Even though Mr. Incredible was led to believe that his wife and kids are dead, Mirage tells him that they're alive, and when he hugs her gratitude, Helen walks in on them. Helen punches Mirage (knocking her out), originally believing Bob to have been committing adultery with Mirage. However, she does accept Bob's truthful statement that Mirage hired him and nothing more. After some initial awkwardness and tension, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl escape. Meanwhile, Violet and Dash manage to acquit themselves well after they're attacked by Syndrome's security force. Syndrome recaptures the entire family, and reveals that he intends to use his latest Omnidroid model to attack the city of Metroville, and then orchestrate a rescue, in which he appears to defeat the immense weapon, which is in reality under his control. The Parrs escape again, and manage to journey back to Metroville, where they, along with Frozone, destroy the Omnidroid v.10. Back at their house, they are confronted by Syndrome, who tries to kidnap Jack-Jack. Bob and Helen manage to retrieve Jack-Jack by letting Bob throw Helen to Jack-Jack, catching him. After Bob throws his car at Syndrome's plane, Syndrome is killed when his cape is sucked into the turbine of his private jet, also resulting in the explosion of his plane. The Incredibles Comic Book Helen takes story focus in a few of the arcs of the series. In the original Family Matters miniseries, the matriarch of the new neighbors is revealed to be one of her old foes, a chemist called Organa. She sought to de-power Helen with a power-nullifying allergen placed in the various baked treats she offered her, though only Bob was affected as he continuously hogged all the treats for himself. She is eventually devolved into an ape by a De-evolution bomb created by Futur1on Dash uses against her. In the storyline Secrets and Lies, she and Mirage are paired together on a mission to take out a resurgent Bomb Voyage in Paris. However, Bomb Voyage is under the employ of the criminal mastermind Xerek, whom Helen had once dated before she broke up with him on unspecified terms. Xerek deliberately planned for Helen to come to her, thinking it would prove a point of her breaking Bob's trust and seeking to relive the glory days, though she and Mirage simply laugh it off that Helen believes her life with Bob is not a waste and Xerek's the one more obsessed with the past. In the end, this is merely a ruse for Xerek to be taken into custody so he can subsequently take control of the prison and bring all the villains together for his ultimate scheme. Biography According to official sources, she is age is unknown and Helen Parr is 5'9" in height and is 125 pounds in weight. Powers Elasticity: Elastigirl's minimum thickness is stated as 1 mm, which would limit her stretch distance to 30 meters; however, the Operation Kronos database states that she can stretch up to 300 feet (91.44 m) and leap up to 80 feet (24.39 m). She can use her elasticity to throw objects with far more force than her slight stature would imply, as in one scene in which she supports the weight of a Winnebago suspended during plane during flight. *'Invulnerability:' As part of stretching, Elastigirl displays some amount of invulnerability. Forced stretching, even under several tons of load, appears to cause pain and discomfort but no permanent or even temporary harm. A high degree of protection is also afforded by her super suit. *'Bullet Immunity:' Combined with flexibility, this should make her immune to bullets, though this is never demonstrated save when she is caught by doors while sneaking into Syndrome's compound and manages to have a ricochet of bullets deflected from hitting her leg by her boots. *'Shape-shifting:' She has also shown the ability to shape shift with her elasticity. An example of this is when she transformed into a boat in the middle of the ocean to get her children, Violet and Dash, to shore. she can also shape shift into a parachute to Save her children, Violet Dash and jack jack,. Pilot: Helen is an accomplish pilot. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Tactician Weakness Blunt Force: She can be knocked out by blunt force. This was demonstrated when she is stunned by three anti-aircraft missiles destroying a plane that was carrying her, Violet, and Dash on board, though she quickly regains consciousness. Disney Parks Elastigirl is a meetable character at the Disney Parks. Gallery Trivia *When Elastigirl looks at the size of her buttocks and hips in the mirror and sighs, just as Tinkerbell did in the movie, Peter Pan (1953), when Tinkerbell was surprised by the size of her figure and hips. *Helen Parr's (Holly Hunter) flight approach into Nomanisan Island is similar to Dorinda's (Holly Hunter) end-of-movie flight in Always where the plane is in an uncontrollable dive and then she pulls hard on the controls to regain control of the plane. In both, she is initially distracted before returning to the controls to avert complete disaster when the plane crashes. *When borrowing a plane, Helen's pilot call sign is "India Golf Niner-Niner", which translates to IG99, a reference to the 1999 film The Iron Giant, also directed by Brad Bird. *In the alternate opening to the movie, Helen Parr (then known by Helen Smith) was to be present at a welcoming ceremony by their neighbors along with her husband and daughter Violet (who was an infant at the time). One of her neighbors talks badly about children, causing Helen to snap at her and almost reveal her true identity, but managed to stop herself when her neighbor asked what her former job was. She also ended up allegedly taking Bob Smith to the hospital after the latter allegedly severely injured his fingers with a butcher knife while working the barbecue (In actuality, he was not injured at all, and dented the cleaver with his fingers as a result of his superhuman durability, so they were forced to fake his injury in order to maintain his secret identity). They were later endangered by an old enemy of Mr. Incredible, Syndrome (then a minor villain), but they managed to escape the house when their encounter with Syndrome caused a gas leak that detonated, although Syndrome was not nearly as lucky. *Coincidentally enough, Elastigirl, Helen's superhero name, is also the name of a Superheroine with similar elasticity-based superpowers that originated from the DC Comics superhero team, the Doom Patrol. *Elastigirl shares a powerset with Mr. Fantastic of Marvel Comics' Fantastic Four. Other members of the family have counterparts in the team. *Elastigirl is one out of many Disney heroines to be feminists, including Mulan, Merida and Belle. *Of all the children she has, Jack- Jack seems to resemble her the most. Parr, Helen Parr, Helen Parr, Helen Parr, Helen Parr, Helen Parr, Helen Parr, Helen Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:American characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Deuteragonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mothers